


Cutie Scotty

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Scott attempts to get Y/n’s attention. But of course, not everything goes according to plan.





	Cutie Scotty

He looked up from where he was standing, waiting for the whistle to be blown. 

Scanning the bleachers, he saw the pack there. 

But his eyes weren’t on them. 

They were on y/n.

Y/n joined the school not too long ago, the wolf immediately taking a liking to her. 

She was beautiful, smart, clever and sweet. 

Y/n was everything Scott could have wished for.

As the whistle blew, they began playing again, Isaac making the shot.

“Whooooo, go Isaac!” y/n shouted from the stands, along with the rest of the pack. 

But Scott only heard y/n, jealous that she was cheering for him.

He always thought she was too close to him. 

Granted, they apparently grew up together for a while before she moved away. 

But he still didn’t like it. 

When he saw the bright smile on her face as Isaac winked at her, he decided it was time to do something. And what better way to get her attracted to him, than to impress her with his lacrosse skills. 

If she was cheering for Isaac, he was going to make sure she cheered for him too.

The whistle blew again, Scott charging forward, out of his position, trying to get the ball. 

As he caught it, smiling at y/n, he didn’t see the boy charging towards him, knocking him over and snapping something.

“Shit”, he whispered to himself, knowing he couldn’t heal himself around all these people. 

He looked to y/n, pleading to her with his eyes. 

She rolled her own, using her powers to inhibit his healing for a few minutes.

“McCall, get to the nurse. Now!” Coach Finstock shouted, tired of the damn teenagers always around him.

Scott got up, making his way past the coach and the rest of the team, as he walked to the locker rooms, y/n following him, knowing she’d have to use her magic to heal him this time.

“Really, Scott? Can’t use your wolfy powers to hear the giant dude running at you?” she teased, chuckling as she held his arm.

“Well-I mean-I was just-I-nothing”, he sighed, not wanting to admit his feelings. 

She snapped his bone back in place, placing both of her soft, velvety hands on his lower arm, nullifying her magic and then healing him, the warm sensation calming and soothing him.

Once he was healed, she looked up at him, his hair a mess from the helmet and a smile on his face.

“What are you smiling at, Scotty?” she asked, grinning at the adorableness of the boy, making sure he was completely healed. 

He shook his head, trying, but failing to hide his smile.

“You know, you really are a cutie aren’t you?” she said, hands on her hips as she looked at his face.

He looked up in shock. 

“Wh-what?” he asked, not believing what he heard.

She stepped forward, her face only an inch away from his, as she grabbed his beautiful crooked jaw. 

“I said, you’re an absolute cutie, Scott McCall”.

She closed the gap, her lips touching his, as she gave him a sweet kiss. 

He responded immediately, moving his lips with hers.

She pulled back, looking into his brown eyes.

“Now, I think it’s time you finally take me out on a date, Scotty”, she said, leaving the locker room for him to get changed, the wolf staring at the door in amazement, wondering how in the hell this all just happened.


End file.
